paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Canine Pack
The Canine Pack is a rival pack to the SDC and the TCAB. It is a pack that consist of stray dogs, and despite it being called 'canine' pack, it doesn't have any wolves, foxes, wild dogs, etc. It has different rankings, them being either alpha, beta, gamma and the lowest, delta. If you would like for your OC to be in the pack, ask me, Colfea, and make sure that they're in Mayverse, and if you'd like only that one OC to be in Mayverse, tell me, we'll sort something out! If you have a rule or something else to suggest, feel free to do so in the comments or just shoot me a note! Please note that not all the members in this pack belong to me, there's a links to their separate pages, where you can see who they belong to! History The pack was founded by Lotus, a few years ago. She was born as a stray, and even though she'll never admit it she wanted to have her own kind of family, which turned out to be the Canine Pack. She made her sister, Acantha, join the pack, because she believed that otherwise she wouldn't be safe on the streets of Adventure Bay, due to the other strays, dog catchers and the SDC. She was made into a delta, because she's pretty much defenseless, and doesn't have the brightest ideas. Then after a while, Cade joined, and soon after was promoted to beta. Then, Devlin joined, and was appointed to gamma. Crispin also joined, and was also made into a gamma. During one of the hunting missions that they occasionally all go on, they found Jaeger, who joined the pack and was immediately made into a beta, due to how clever he was. Members First Gen Members *Lotus, alpha, full time. Lotus takes her role as alpha very seriously, and takes responsibility for everything that the members do, no matter how stupid it is. She is very strict with the other members, and doesn't let them slack off. However, no matter how strict she is, she often treats the CP as her family, but isn't going to admit that to hardly anyone. *Cade, beta, full time. He also takes his role very seriously, and dedicated. He tries to connect with the other members and make friends with them, wanting the others to be comfortable around him, and tell him what's bothering them. He is very fond of the CP and it's members, and can't really imagine life without it or them. *Jaeger, Beta, full time. Jaeger takes his job very serious as a Beta. He‘s incredibly clever and useful in certain situations. He has a few problems with some of the CP members, and does not tolerate anyone slacking off. He treats some of the members of the CP as family. He had a slight problem with Lotus being strict as an Alpha, but refuses to argue about it with her. *Ravioli, Beta, full time. Ravioli is the hardest working Beta in the CP. He incredibly intelligent, and can do some tasks that humans can, such as cooking and growing food. He has no time for excuses or slacking off, and wants everyone to pitch in. Despite his bossy manner, he's actually very caring, and is always there to support pack-mates who are going through a hard time. *Devlin, gamma, full time. He's a pretty good scouter, often appointed to patrol the area or looking for supplies. He does sometimes put off his duties till the last minute, but always gets around to doing them. He often takes duties from other members, if they complain to him about their 'numerous' jobs, and will do them. *Sycamore, gamma, full time. Despite being a stubborn and fiery, she does listen to the higher ranks than her when it comes to handing out duties, be it patrolling the area or scouting for food. She often gets her duties as soon as they're handed to her, due to she wants to get them out of the way as soon as possible, so she can have a fair bit of free time. Despite having problems with a few fellow CP members, she most of the time manages to keep her temper in check, and not pounce on them. *Crispin, gamma, full time. Crispin often slacks-off his duties, and dumps on same or lower ranked members than himself. He often breaks the rules that are strictly upheld in the pack. The alpha and betas have warned him that if he doesn't cut it out, he will be demoted to a delta. *Radio, gamma, full time. Radio thinks the Canine Pack is one of the best groups out there and enjoys how the group isn't too genocidal like The Cats of Adventure Bay and SDC yet not too pacifist like the PAW Patrol. *Rigatoni, Gamma, full time. *Acantha, delta, full time. Aca is rather dependent on the team and it's members, so she is rather fond of it. She's very glad that it isn't as violent as the other packs in the area, since if it was, she'd probably get ruthlessly bullied. She does sometimes feel slightly claustrophobic with how they all live together and all, but she quickly shakes off those feelings. *Tasha, full time, Delta. Despite being a blind and deaf pup, Tasha prefers to be independent. She only lets Jaeger and Brandon supervise her. She appreciates she’s in a pack willing to spare her life, even if it means getting the lowest ranking of the pack. She’s quite the introvert and is mute like Devlin. Tasha chooses to be mute, and very rarely will she speak. She’s got a sharp sense of smell. *Linguine, Delta, full time. *Brandon, part time, Gamma. The reason why Brandon is a part time member is very complicated. He was originally a full time member of the SDC but wanted to become part time after the violence became too much for him. He hunted alone for a while until he stumbled into Jaeger. He was unaware that the Canine Pack and the Stray Dog Clan were rival packs. He switches every so often. He’s quite the jokester and isn’t that power hungry. He considers the CP a less violent version of the SDC, both packs are family to him. *Vincent, full time, undecided. Vincent had always been born a stray around the fields, and had always wondered about the dogs who lived there so he traveled in until the SDC saw. They seemed hostile, mean. He panicked and just ran the opposite way, and ended up in CP territory. They accepted him or whatever xD He thinks the CP is the kindest out of all of the packs/clans, and is grateful to live there currently. He hates how they can get aggressive towards each other and they do have some cold members, but he thinks it of his family and would never leave to another pack. Former First Gen Members: Second Gen Members: * Radio, * Lotus, * Cade, * Sycamore, * Acantha, * Vincent, * Brandon * Tasha * Ravioli * Rigatoni * Linguine * Jaeger Former Second Gen Members: * Devlin, * Crispin, Third Gen Members: * Lotus, * Cade, * Radio * Acantha, * Sycamore * Vincent * Brandon * Tasha * Ravioli * Rigatoni * Linguine * Jaeger Former Third Gen Members: Location The members of the Canine Pack live in the caves near the shore of Adventure Bay. When they can't find food or fresh water near the caves, they go into the town to find some, but are always told to go in pairs. The cave is on the highest part of the shore, so when it's high tide the waves don't reach it. Rules In The Pack # There are always two members who have to find food for the whole pack each day, every member has to take turns, same with fresh water and other supplies # Two or more members must go and scout around the pack's territory three times a day # There is a very low tolerance of physical violence in the group, if a certain member has started a physical fight members more than three times, they'll be kicked out of the team #Once a member has been expelled from the pack, they can rejoin, if all betas and the alpha agree #A member will be expelled if the alpha and betas agree #All members must have a strip of brown fabric tied to their paw, they're easier to identify that way #They don't hate humans, but are told to always avoid them #If the pack has a part time member, that member will either have to be a gamma or a delta, unless it's a very rare case #If it is proven that a member is disloyal, i.e a mole or is in another pack, they will be expelled, unless the member in question can give a very good reason for their actions #When there has been no food found by the partnered up members for at least three days, the pack will go on a joint hunting mission, sometimes in the town just to look for food, or into the forest to get some rabbits or small rodents or birds Other Facts *Lotus tells them not to be violent, unless there are no other choices *They're the most peaceful out of their rival packs *If you want your member to be a traitor, please specify that in your request to join *There can be only be on alpha at a time, unless it's a rare case, and then they'll be an alpha and a vice alpha Category:Mayverse Category:Teams Category:Packs Category:Canine Pack